Ugly Lies
by dont-judge-my-cat
Summary: When America is rushed back to the palace in an ambulance everyone wants to know why, but no one more than her husband of four months, Maxon. But will she be able to tell him? Post One. Rated T for language and questionable content. Disclaimer: I do not own The Selection or any of the characters. UPDATE: Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Maxon POV

I walk around my room adjusting the picture and little knick-knacks we have collected since our marriage, four months ago. Then I hear a knock on the door. I rush over, whenever someone comes to my private room it is serious. When I fling open the door I am surprised to see Aspen. He looks at me before taking a deep breath and saying:

"Your Majesty, the Queen is in the infirmary" he stares at me, seeing how I will react.

I push past Aspen and run down the hallway and the steps. My way to the infirmary is clouded and I don't remember how I got there, just that I did. Aspen is a few paces behind me.

I walk up to a nurse, tending to a maid with a swollen ankle, and say:

"Where is she!"

"Queen America is in a private room, like she asked" the nurse says calmly, propping up the maid's foot.

"Thank you"

I walk briskly up to the only closed door and knock. I hear whispering and a voice telling me to wait outside the door.

Instead I pace in front of the door.

 _Why is she here? Today she is supposed to be spending the time with her family. What happened? She was visiting May and Gerad and her mom. Kenna was going to stop by later with Astra and James._

I'm pulled out of my pondering when Dr. Shirley opens the door and tells me to come in. I walk in the room, afraid I will see America bleeding to death, or dead, or unconscious, or, or, or.

When I look up I see nothing I was expecting.


	2. Chapter 2

**This part starts right after the other one, no time gap between the first two chapters.**

Maxon POV

There I see America, sitting up in a hospital bed, her arm is in a blue cast and she has a black eye. _What?_

"Maxon" she says with a small smile.

"Hello, my dear" she sticks out her tongue at the nickname. "What's going on?" I ask walking over to her bedside and taking her non-injured right hand.

"Well, your majesty, Queen America has, as you can see, a broken arm and a black eye as well as bruised kneecap" Dr. Shirley says gesturing to America's arm and leg as she says it.

I simply stare. How could this have happened, she was spending the day with her family? So I decide to ask.

"What happened?"

America shifts in her bed and says " I was playing with Gerad and May when I slipped on some mud and went tumbling down the hill."

I nod and squeeze her hand. The doctor tells us she might take up to two months to fully heal. I nod and together we leave the infirmary. And in doing so we nearly run smack into Aspen. He asks what happened and America says she'll talk to him later.

"I'm sorry, America, but I have budget meeting to attend" I say, regretful. She nods and I kiss her forehead and tell her to get some rest.

And with that I walk quickly for the meeting I am already late for.

 **2 hours later**

I release the meeting early and I head to my room (our room) to get ready for the Report tonight. I say hello to the guards outside of the door and push in to find America looking at the photo collage I had put together just before rushing out.

"When did you take this?" she asks pointing to a black and white shot of her wiping whipped cream off he nose.

I smile "Your birthday" she nods remembering. "Are you planning to join me on the Report tonight?"

She shakes her head. "I think I better not, at least until this clears up" she says gesturing towards her black eye with a sad smile.

I put on my suit and kiss America goodbye, promising to see her later. On the way down to the Report's stage I steel myself for answering questions I might not no the answer to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thank you to Eadlynn and Jasminegirl123 for the support. Disclaimer: I do not own the character is The Selection (they belong to Kiera Cass) but the idea is all mine. Let us get on with chapter three! Please enjoy.**

 _Maxon's POV_

 _After the Report..._

When I come back to my room the first thing I see is America. She is sitting on the edge of the bed, her knees are drawn up to her chest and she is staring me.

"How was the Report?" she asks pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Lots of questions about you. What happened. Are you okay. Stuff like that." she nods. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Her blue eyes gather tears as I take a seat beside her.

"America? What's the matter?"

She sniffs and says, "I can't-" her voice cracks. "I can't tell you."

At that I lean back a little bit. We have always been up front with each other. We try not to lie to each other or keep to many secrets. Never has she never been able to tell me anything. I swallow deeply. _Why can't she tell me? Is it something I did? What happened?_ As these questions race through my mind America begins to cry.

"I want to tell you but I can't." She says between sobs. "He'll kill me."

I wrap my arms around her, avoiding her arm. "No one will hurt you, my dear." I rock her gently, back and forth. I breathe deeply before asking my question, "Who will hurt you, America?"

She pulls back from me and says, "It happened when I was visiting my family. I was playing with Gerad in the backyard when Mom called me inside." She takes a deep breath. "She said someone was here to see me. I went inside, thinking it might have been the press. It was Kota."

I restrain myself to silence. After I married America, Kota got bitter. He though that America had cheated him out of being the one to gain the fame and glory. He removed himself from her family.

"He said that he wanted to mend the relationship between us. So we went to the office. He said that he wanted to see if you could protect me. He said if the "little prince" couldn't protect his own wife, he would not be able to run a country. Then he..." she trails off. But I know what she means. It was Kota.

"He left me lying unconscious on the floor. He left through the window so my family thought we were still talking and did not suspect him. When I came back I called Aspen. I would have called you but I thought you would freak out..."

I suck in a deep breath. Her own brother. Older brothers are supposed to protect and help their sisters. They were supposed to be kind and gentle.

"Kota. He did this." I say with fury in my eyes.

"Maxon, please calm down." She whispers. I see the tears in her eyes. Her uninjured hand reaches up to touch her black eye. "He said he would kill me if I told anyone."

"America, he is not going to hurt you." Her hand, now resting in her lap, is shaking. I bring her hand to my lips and hold it over my heart. "Do you believe me?"

"Yes" she breathes and closes her eyes.

I pull her into my arms. I wish for the day when we will finally be safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to supergirls2008 and CRAZIEGRACE. The reviews made me decide to maybe add another chapter. Apparently you guys like this so I will keep going.**

 _Maxon's POV_

When morning shines through my windows I pull myself from self form sleep. America is snoring softly next to me. I hear a soft knock on the door before it swings open. It is my butler, Andy.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry to barge in like this, but you're needed at a budget meeting in half an hour."

I nod. I press a finger to my lips and he nods. Andy leaves and I stare down at my sleeping wife. I run my fingers across her soft, red hair that is strewn across her pillow. She is too whole and pure to be hurt like this. Especially by someone she called a brother in another life. I remember the first time she told me about Kota. She was angry and ever since I have held a second hand opinion on Kota that he is an ass. When he disowned himself, my theory was confirmed. I think even little Gerad, who had looked up to his older brother, looked at him with a new lens.

 _Love is a beautiful fear._

But now I have an even greater challenge, bigger than taking care of America and Illea. I have to protect America from Kota. That may be even harder.

When I look back down I see America's bright blue eyes looking at me. She give me a ghost of a smile.

"Maxon do I have to do anything today?" she asks, winding her fingers into mine.

"Well, first you have to tell me how to deal with _him._ " I say the word like I am spitting poison. America flinches.

"Maxon... he's still my brother." she says looking at our hands.

"America-"

"No! Listen to me Maxon!" she says with anger in her eyes. "Yes. I agree he needs to be punished. But, I don't want him killed!" How had she known that is what I had wanted? I suck in a breath trying to stay calm.

"I don't want you to get hurt," I say softly.

"Why would I be hurt? If we knock him down a caste..." she trails off realizing her mistake. Caste climbers, like her brother, would do anything to rise to the top. So if we bumped him down, then he would blame America for a) bumping him down and b) telling me.

"America? Can we talk about this when I don't have to be in a meeting in fifteen minutes?"

"Sure," she says and I place a kiss on her forehead and pull myself from the bed. "But, Maxon? I want to work today. And would you stop looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" I ask lifting an eyebrow.

"Like I'm about the shatter into a million pieces. I'm not."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to Mysterygal5 and CRAZIGRACE for the comments. I got my first follow! Disclaimer-all rights the fabulous Kiera Cass. Should I do something from America's POV? Oh, and if any of ya'll have any ideas for what should happen next, pm me or review. Sorry the formatting is strange.**

After a lengthy discussion, we decided the best course of action is to just arrest him. I send General Leger to head up the operation. When we asked him he asked if I was mentally stable. I assured him I was. But I could understand him. It's not everyday you get asked to arrest the queen's brother.

"Thank you," America said when I agreed.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being relatively calm about this," she answered, putting her hand over mine. "I know that with your father..."

XXX

We sit in the dining room. Neither America, nor I are eating. But when a guard rushes into the dining hall both of our heads snap up.

"Your majesties, the queen's brother is here, along with the mission team," he says in a hurry as though he wants to get the sentence over with.

"He is no brother of mine," America says, her voice cold.

The guard tells us he is being led into the hall as we speak. Without looking at America I know she'll want to watch. So we walk quickly to the doors. In the hall, passing in front of us, is a group of guards (Leger included) behind them (in handcuffs). Kota's lip is bleeding and his eyes are alight with fire. Next to me, America's face pales.

When he sees his sister he shouts, "You little b*tch!" and he spits at her feet. And just like someone flicked a switch in me, suddenly I am taking a step towards Kota.

"Maxon, stop!" America says, pulling on my arm. "It doesn't matter!" I turn to look at her. America's eyes are filled with tears and I notice her hands are shaking. So I take them in my hands and bring them to my chest.

"It's you, of course it matters," I say.

"Your majesty, what should we do with him?" Leger asks.

"Take _it_ to a holding cell," I say without removing my eyes from my wife.

When Kota and his entourage are gone, I pull America into my arms. I feel her sobs against my chest and start rubbing her back, like she taught me to. Her injured arm rests at her side and her black eye is almost gone. But her emotional scars will remain.

 **So... what do you think? Should I end it here or add another chapter? PM me or review with your** **opinion. Thanks you awesome fangirls (and boys)!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to: MysteryGal5, yashna590199,Whisperblaze luvs Eikko, 407, and a few Guests for the awesome reviews and ideas. Keep up the reviews and pms! Love ya!**

 _Aspen's POV (before arresting Kota):_

"Leger," I turned around and found myself face to face with King Maxon.

"Your majesty." I say bowing my head.

"I need you to do something for me, I hate to ask this of you, but, I need you to arrest Kota." Maxon looked me straight in the eye. His were filled with stone cold hatred.

"Kota? Kota Singer?" I ask, confused.

He nods, "Please."

"Are you okay? Like in your mind?" I ask, throwing formalities out the window.

"Just do it. Please."

I run my had through my hair. "Yes, but I want to know what this is about when I return." He agreed.

 _Kota? What did Kota do? I remember when America and I went to help him set up his apartment. He seemed nice enough then. What changed?_ As these thoughts race through my head, I assemble a small team. We head out.

XXX

I got Kota's address from America, but when we arrived there I had to double check. The place we arrived at was a local Angeles high rise. Eight stories, polished silver door frames, and a few security guards standing outside. Nice place. Not a place I would expect Kota to live.

As we make our way up to the doors, I send six soldiers around to guard the back of the building. The security guards see our palace uniforms and lest us into the high rise with no trouble.

I leave six soldiers in the front and three in the lobby. That make four of us heading up to the apartment. We take the elevator up to the 6th floor. Kota lives in apartment 6f.

The hallway has soft gold carpet with a blood red runner down the middle. On the walls there are generic watercolors of flowers and cities. Each apartment has a small nook in which most people have family photos, welcome mats, flowers, or holiday decorations.

Kota's apartment is bare. I bang my fist on the door three times and motion for the other three guards to stay hidden from the door. When no one answers the door after I knock for a second time I decide to pick the lock. This is a skill I picked up a long time ago and in no time the door is open. I gesture for the others to follow me. We lift our guns.

The apartment is bare except for a few paintings, a leather couch, a bowl of fruit on a granite counter, and Kota. He stands beside the couch, holding a small gun.

"Hello, Aspen." he says, turning his cold eyes to me. "Did my whore of a sister tell you?"

 _What?_ I feel my eyes light with fury.

Seeing my expression, he laughs, "I guess not. But maybe she told her spoiled husband, then?"

"I would caution you not to talk about the king of our country like that." I say, struggling to keep my voice even.

He raised his gun. "He can't hear me."

"Not yet." I say. Then Kota shoots his gun. I dive for the floor and watch the rest of my team do the same. Kota laughs. I rush at him and knock the gun out of his hand. He falls and hits his head on the concrete floor. My team helps me restrain him. He shouts curses at us and we drag him to the waiting cars. We speed towards the palace.

 **Was that okay? Let me know what you think. Should I do an epilogue? Review! See you later!**


	7. Epilouge

**I'm sorry I have not updated in a while, but thank you to: Mamba80, Whisperblaze luvs Eikko, and all of the Guests for reviweing my story. As I was asked i will give ya'll an epilouge. Sorry it is kind of short. Thanks to all of my amazing readers! I love you guys. Now with out further a do: The Epilouge!**

 _Maxon's POV:_

The next morning starts with the sun. It has been a very long while since I have slept in late enough to be awoken by the sun. I glance at America: still sleeping soundly. I climb out of the bed and take a shower. Then I put on the most casual outfit I own: white t-shirt and black pants. When I emerge from the bathroom, I open the balcony doors and walk out into the morning sunshine. From here you can see the bench where I first met America and the woods beyond.

The potted plants adorning the wall beside the doors are covered with dew. The morning smells of fresh rain and flowers. I place my hands on the marble railing and lean slightly forward. And for once I relize I have nothing to do today. The advisors agreed that I should have the day off to spend with my wife and make sure she is fully recorved.

That's when I hear a scream. _America_. That's my first thought. I bolt back into our bedroom expecting to see rebels busting down the door. But I see America sitting straight up in bed with her head resting on her knees.

"America!" I say and rush over to her. I climb into the bed and wrap my arms around her.

"Maxon...it's just... a nightmare," she says, gasping. She falls back into my arms, but doesn't look at me.

"Can you tell me what it was about, my dear?" I ask, I know something is wrong when she doesn't reprimad me for calling her 'my dear'.

"I can't," she says, her voice breaking.

I rub her back, "You can tell me anything." I respond. _What could cause this reaction?_

"I dreamed that I was lot in the woods," she starts. "It was dark and very cold. Every was I turned looked the same. I kept walking until I saw a house. I saw a fire in the window so I knocked. The door opened and Kota answered it." Her voice cracks and she begins to cry. I wrap my arms tightly around her small frame.

"I tried to run, but he pulled me into the house. He tied me to the wall and started hitting me. Everytime I tried to escape the bonds only got tighter. He wouldn't stop. I woke up when he stabbed me."

"America..." I say, breathless. She finaly looks at me, her clear blue eyes are filled with tears and an emotion I can only describe as icy fear and hate.

I bring her closer to my chest and rest my chin on the top of her head.

"I love you, darling." I say.

"I love you, too"

Who knows what will happen next. All that matters is that America is safe, in my arms. Kota is where he belongs, behind bars. And I have relized how much America means to me. I knew it before, but now it is in a whole new light. I love her enough to trust her word over facts. I love her more than words can explain. More than what can be shown in photos. More than what can be played in music. I love her in a way unlike any relationship I have ever had. I know that someone will try to hurt us in the future, but right now I could not care less, as long as I have her with me. As long as we still are in love. And I know that I will always love America, even if she does nto love me back, I love her.


End file.
